


'Til...when?

by WildandWhirling



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Nothing more than we get from canon though, Oblivious Franklin, Suggestive Themes, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/pseuds/WildandWhirling
Summary: October, 1776.Abigail is finally able to come to Philadelphia, but her reunion with John is stalled by the sudden appearance of Benjamin Franklin.





	'Til...when?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> So, there was a slight deviation from history here: In October of 1776, *John* visited Abigail and the children, not the other way around. But, in keeping with the style of the musical, I wanted to keep everything centered in Boston, and I wanted Franklin in on the action (not in...that way, unless you really, REALLY want to go there, but...in a general sense), so I amended it ever so slightly. 
> 
> When I signed up for this, this was the idea that I kind of had rattling around in my brain since I'd looked at the requests, so I decided to finish it no matter what, even though it wasn't EXACTLY what I'd actually been assigned.

“Why, John, I believe you’re turning red,” Franklin looked like a French king from the chair he’d situated himself on, gouty knee propped up, basking in John’s discomfort. 

 

_ Incredible _ . 

 

It had been  _ four months _ \- four  _ whole _ months since he’d seen Abigail, and then, he’d been met with  _ Franklin _ with a dozen updates on the war. Abigail took it well, her smile only barely hiding the mischief in her eyes as she looked at John and talked about  _ how much  _ she’d heard about him as John discreetly hid his face behind a convenient handkerchief, well aware of exactly what he’d said about the self-proclaimed sage. (The words “damned menace” came to mind.)

 

And Franklin still remained blissfully,  _ painfully _ oblivious as he went on and on, whether by choice or design, John wasn’t sure. 

 

“Oh, and I about you, Mrs. Adams. John here talks about you day and night, if you give him the time, not that he ever waits for the invitation.” 

 

“Oh, my husband’s well used to  _ waiting _ , Dr. Franklin.” Her hands smoothed against the blue dress she wore, raising the hem just slightly above her ankle. 

 

“Franklin-” He said, in a way that was  _ not _ a growl. It was a very, very polite grumble at most. 

 

“What is it, John?” Franklin turned to him, suddenly aware he existed.   

 

The good Lord wanted them to remain humble, lest they become complacent. Horses had gadflies. Dogs had fleas. The United States (the words combined still sent a shiver down his spine) had a congress. 

 

And John Adams had Benjamin Franklin. 

 

That firmly in mind, he silently prayed for deliverance as he acted. 

 

“Franklin-” John tried to discreetly jerk his head. “There are still  _ some _ things we do in Boston.” 

 

Franklin’s throaty chuckle followed them as he escorted Abigail to their bedroom. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
